Talk:Anthony J. Iverson
Government Policies Economic *Invest in the future, invest in infrastructure and education. *Creation of a system, to protect new communities from dangerous rain season and to preserve water during the Monsoon seasons for drier months. *Creation of a national railroad system to carry goods from mining sites to coastal ports. Rails should be planned to accommodate the creation of future interstates. *Rent land to corporations seeking to develop mining sites, work with corporations to promote the development of the infrastructure to better the supply chain. *Maintain tax rates on industrial sector relatively low, promote the sector to employ recently immigrated whites to become educators for native and Asian workers. Create a government department to better manager the spread of trade teachers, subsidize the cost of living for educators. Incorporate a mandatory work and education schedule for workers across the country. *Rent equipment from mining companies at negotiable prices, provide that the nation is aiding in the education of future workers and the development of an infrastructure the lease agreements of such equipment should be advantageous for the state. *Begin to organize the tax system with the growing educated working class, along with a nationalized General Welfare System which will keep track of the growing working population who are now within the modernizing system. *Levy a 15% tax on gold mining companies, with payment in gold; provided that they are given priority to infrastructure projects after both the and are properly functioning. *Children will be place into compulsory school until the age of 12 (until 1963), 14 (1966), this coupled with educators at mining sites will greatly increase the literacy rate of the country. *Accumulate a national debt from international financiers; priority must go to lowest interest rates. By 1965, the state shall begin to pay on its debts through measures of taxation of the fast growing industries and then moderately educated work force. Social *Courts must be established and a jury system when feasible. *Property rights must be preserved, but if eminent domain must be exercised, evicted individuals (primarily those of native origins) must be relocated to facilities that are modernized. *Authorize the death penalty for rapists, murders and individuals guilty of treason. *Promote sexual education, provide contraceptives in mass quantities. Prohibit activities that would constitute the termination of a developing fetus. *Prohibit same-sex activities, polygamy, indigenous practices. *Promote as a value system that can lead to the betterment of the nation. *Allow for natives to maintain their language and culture, promote language development along with English. Military, International Relations *Hold close relations with the United States, Australia, Japan, China and the United Kingdom. Lease three ports to the . *Demand Indonesia drop its claims to West New Guinea and remain vigilant in preventing communist sympathizers entering the country. *Create a national defense force along with a national security department that will fight internal conflicts. Always seek peaceful resolutions with internal dissidents first before authorizing force. *Create a defense force off conscription, in times of peace individuals will be engaged in educational and public works programs. Typically those not working an mining sites will be primary candidates for conscription.